


Submersion by Trialia

by Trialia



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia





	Submersion by Trialia

 

 

[Home](index.php) | [Login](user.php?action=login) | [Members](authors.php?action=list) | [Help](viewpage.php?page=help) | [Search](search.php) | [Contact Us](contact.php)

 

Browse By: [Most Recent](browse.php?type=recent) | [Authors](authors.php?list=authors) | [Categories](browse.php?type=categories) | [Titles](browse.php?type=titles) | [Series](browse.php?type=series) | [Challenges](modules/challenges/challenges.php) | [Top Tens](toplists.php)

 

[Submersion](viewstory.php?sid=301) by [Trialia](viewuser.php?uid=316)

[[Reviews](reviews.php?type=ST&item=301) \- [1](reviews.php?type=ST&item=301)]

[Table of Contents](viewstory.php?sid=301&index=1) [[Report This](contact.php?action=report&url=viewstory.php?chapid=715)]

[](viewstory.php?action=printable&sid=301&textsize=0&chapter=1)

 

[-](viewstory.php?sid=301&chapter=1&textsize=-1) **Text Size** [+](viewstory.php?sid=301&chapter=1&textsize=1)

Story Notes:  
Written for slashthedrabble challenge #230, prompt 'curse'.

-

 

You know you can't breathe underwater without equipment. You know that, as a human scientist, you would aspirate water and drown within a few moments.

 

You also know that the mermaid - even you can't pronounce her name correctly yet - can't breathe air.

 

It doesn't seem to matter, though: your left hand is tangled in the seaweed-like strands of her hair, your right lower down, stroking the slippery scales of her tail, oddly soft beneath your fingers.

 

It's probably a dream. You couldn't survive down here without air; but with her mouth where it is, you really don't care.

 

Options  
Report This

You must [login](user.php?action=login) ([register](user.php?action=register)) to review.

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

  
[Terms of Service](viewpage.php?page=tos) | [Rules](viewpage.php?page=rules) | [Contact Us](contact.php)

 

Skin created by [Kali](http://www.made-by-kali.com)

 

Graphics created by antoa

 

Sanctuary Logo belongs to [Stage3Media](http://www.stage3media.com)  



End file.
